Denture manufacturing is very complex, and although the introduction of many digital processes have facilitated the manufacturing process, further improvement is still possible.
In particular, as will described herein a further improved manufacturing method may be obtained by using both 3D printing (additive manufacturing) and milling (subtractive manufacturing) in the manufacturing process.